The Streets of Heaven
by Chucky Ray
Summary: I've got an early Halloween treat for my Chucky series fans out there! Seven year old Mary Barclay is dying of cancer, and Chucky suddenly starts worrying about losing her and what her life will be like in Heaven. Based on the song Sherrie Austin.


Alright I know I said that I wouldn't do a Chucky story until Halloween, but that all changed when I listened to this song yesterday and I got an idea that I could make a story out of it. I always loved the song but it always makes me shed quite a few tears and so I'll just warn you now if you haven't heard the song yet, it's a real tear jerker. So you might wanna grab your tissue box before you go ahead on with the story. Oh and here's a quick note, I changed one of the verses to fit this universe that I somewhat created.

"Chucky don't leave me!" Mary cried bursting out into sobs as they wheeled her hospital bed down the hallway. Chucky ran frantically after her as she reached out her hand to him. "Mary, Mary hold on kid I'm coming!" he exclaimed although he was quite out of breath as his heart pounded frantically against his chest. "Chucky!" Mary shouted again as she reached out for him again and started to sob even louder and harder as they wheeled her into her hospital room. "NO! MARY!" Chucky yelled and hung his head knowing that he had been too late and wanting to cry himself. "HOW COULD YOU!?" he shouted angrily up at God. The fact that he knew how frightened she really was and that she was dying of cancer ended up being too much for him.

He sunk down onto his knees and covered his face starting to weep uncontrollably inside his hands. At that moment James and Mary's mother came rushing inside the doors. "Chucky what happened?" James asked his friend with the deepest and sincere concern for him. "They," he began. "They took her away from me." He explained with a sniff before wiping his nose with the back of his hand as James and Kristen exchanged worried looks with each other. "Well don't worry Chucky, I'm sure she's going to be alright." James told him but Chucky really wasn't all that convinced.

He looked up at the clock and realized how late it was. He waited for a little bit inside the lobby and waited until he knew that Mary would be fast asleep. Then as soon as he had a chance he snuck down the hallway and quietly opened the door a crack. The room was pitched black and sure enough Mary was out like a light and hooked up to a special kind of machine. Chucky pushed the door open a little bit further before he hopped up onto the foot of her bed and took ahold of her hand and gazed down at her with eyes full of pure love and sadness before heaving a heavy sigh. "Why is it that the people I love are always taken from me?" he questioned with another sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek and he gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

Then he thought about God and that even though he had converted into being a Christian now, he had never hated Him more. He had lost all of His respect and trust for Him, yet he knew that he needed His help more than ever. He just hoped that all of his prayers and love for Mary would be enough to save her life in the end. Then another thought came into his mind. What if it wouldn't be enough? He tried to shake that thought out of his mind but he couldn't help worrying about losing her. That's when he began to pray inside a song that he had once listened to on the radio when he was in the car with Mary and her mother.

 _Hello God, it's me again._

 _2 Am., room 304._

(Ironically it was now the same time and room number)

 _Visiting hours are over,_

 _Time for our bedside tug of war._

 _This sleeping child between us might not make it through the night._

 _I'm fighting back the tears, as she fights for her life._

Chucky started thinking about all the good times that he had with Mary so far and what a big and beautiful place that Heaven must be. He knew that she would have a good time playing with the other angels if she went there, but he also knew that it shouldn't be any place to be for such a young and beautiful little girl of her age, especially when she had so many years ahead of her.

 _Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of Heaven._

 _So tell me what do you need her for?_

 _Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,_

 _But right now I need her so much more._

 _She's much too young to be on her own, barely just turned seven._

 _So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

Chucky wasn't aware of it but right at the moment Mary was having her own visions of Heaven. She didn't know whether they were true or not, but she saw herself meeting Jesus and talking ahold of His hand while He showed her around His kingdom.

 _Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made?_

 _As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?_

Chucky remembered the time that Mary had opened him when her mother had given him to her for her birthday when she was six years old. He remembered the look of excitement on her face as she ripped open the wrapping paper and how he gazed into her eyes for the first time, blinking his own. _"Hi I'm Chucky, Wanna Play?"_ he heard him ask her inside his mind.

 _She wants to be a singer, when she's old enough._

 _She wants me to be her daddy, and like me be an actress when she's all grown up._

 _Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of Heaven._

 _So tell me what do you need her for?_

 _Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,_

 _But right now I need her so much more._

 _She's much too young to be on her own, barely just turned seven._

 _So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

Chucky pictured Mary inside her angel robes and sitting on Jesus' lap at the same time she had been dreaming about it herself. He pictured Jesus showing her all of the different kinds of animals that there were in Heaven, and Mary having a great time singing in the choir with the rest of the angels. Then he thought about how much he would miss holding her inside his arms.

 _Lord, don't you know she's my angel?_

 _You've got plenty of your own._

 _And I know you hold a place for her but she's already got a home._

 _Well I don't know if you're listening, but praying is all there's left to do._

 _So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too._

At this Chucky thought about Jesus' own sacrifice for them and the rest of the world when He died for their sins on the cross. He knew that He did it so that they would be able to go to Heaven no matter how many things they had done wrong as long as they made up for it in the end, but he hoped and prayed that it would be a long time before Mary had to go there and that He would take her away from him and the rest of her family.

 _Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of Heaven._

 _So tell me what do you need her for?_

 _Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,_

 _But right now I need her so much more._

 _She's much too young to be on her own, barely just turned seven._

 _So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

Jesus finished showing Mary around Heaven and had her sit down on top of His lap as He started explaining to her that this was only a visit and for her to be a good girl so that she would be able to come back again someday and be with Him forever. Mary slowly started coming back into consciousness and her eyes started fluttering open even though Chucky wasn't aware of it.

 _Lord, I know once you made up your mind there's no use in begging._

 _So if you take her with you today, will you make sure that she looks both ways?_

 _And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

 _The streets of Heaven._

Chucky sung when suddenly he looked back down at Mary and gasped as her eyes suddenly opened. "Chucky?" she questioned inside a soft hoarse voice. "Mary?" Chucky questioned back as Mary placed her hand on top of his. "I love you." She told him as tears of joy started streaming down his cheeks before he quickly embraced her and held her inside his arms. "Ah kid, I love you too." He began as he kissed the top of her head. "And don't worry everything is going to be alright." He promised as he tearfully looked up and thanked God for bringing his angel back to him.


End file.
